+5% Honeydew
Special Abilities - - +5% Honeydew - Eggs And Raising - Attraction Flower - Honeydew Harvest - - Creation - Pollen Flower - Forest - Social - Wisp - Mission - Trails - Auras And Clouds - - Misc. - Special Abilities As soon as a butterfly is fully levelled up, it gains its special ability. The butterfly's ability is shown in the Flutterpedia as soon as the butterfly is unlocked and the will turn into . There are two kind of special abilities: passive and active. The passive ability adds 5% to the honeydew rate to all butterflies of the same set in the forest. The increased honeydew rate is up all the time – there is no button to activate it – and needs no time to recharge. It is indicated with a recharge rate of zero days ( 0d). Butterflies with this ability become rare, as from time to time regular sets with this ability get new active abilities. To use an active ability, you first need to tap a fully levelled butterfly and then the ability button . If it's an ability, which needs an object to be casted on, there will be a showing up on these objects (i.e. the gamble on attraction flowers ability needs to be casted on an attraction flower, to half the cost of the next pollen flowers shift you need to choose a pollen flower, and so on). Whenever no target for the ability is available, the button will be greyed out . After using the ability the button will change and show the remaining time of the recharging time . The recharging time can be hurried with Flutterbucks. The active abilities can either affect your gameplay, i.e. eggs and raising caterpillars and chrysalises, Attraction Flowers, honeydew earning, creating barkbugs, dandelions, storage resources..., expanding your forest, gifting and double pollen outcome, with a recharging times from 4 hours to 7 days – or just be for decoration with a recharging time of 4 hours. Some butterflies received an upgraded special ability for completing their set during the time limit. They are easy to discover by their purple instead of blue special ability icon. Note: There are many butterflies listed, which are only available during Butterfly Events or by buying it as Special Visitor. '''Event butterflies are bolded and shown in italics.' For comparison of Special Abilities have a look at the Butterfly Special Ability Comparison page including a sortable table.'' This ability is always active and affects all butterflies from the same set. ;Aztec * * * * ;Wayang * * * * * ;Maua * * * Notes Update20140604HoneydewInsteadFlutterbucks.png Event20140725SpecialAbilityWeekend.png Event20141003SpecialAbilityWeekend.png * All butterflies shown in italic and bold are limited and can be only obtained during their specific Butterfly Event or by buying as Special Visitor. * As soon as you put a butterfly to Storage its special ability's recharging time will be set full cooldown, even if the special ability wasn't on recharging time when put to Storage. * The special ability recharging time does accumulate further whilst the butterfly is on a mission. * During a Visiting Butterfly Bonanza visiting butterflies with the same Special Ability and the same recharging time share the same cooldown. * If you send a butterfly boosted with Triple Honeydew on Next Harvest to a mission, it'll lose it's tripling boost, when it returns. This will also happen, if you level up a butterfly, which is boosted with Triple Honeydew on Next Harvest. * During the Special Ability Weekend from 3rd October – 6th October 2014 all butterflies' and Buff-Tailed Bumblebee's Special Ability were ready after the half time after usage. During the first 12 hours of the Event all abilities were set to a recharging time of 6 hours, which were fixed quickly. Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay Category:Special Abilities